


Coming Clean

by Inell



Series: Werewolf Married [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Determined Derek, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stubborn Stiles, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Hales leave, Stiles gets a lecture from Scott & Allison, who totally have the disappointed parent look down pat. He stops by to see his dad to let him on the whole destiny mate thing then goes home to clean house only to find a certain gorgeous but nuts for believing in fate visitor already there waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Clean

**Author's Note:**

> OMG. Y'all are so amazing! I can honestly say that the comments and kudos from y'all for the other two parts of this series (Masks and Karma's a Bitch) are very inspiring and motivating to me as a writer. I've spent so many hours the past few days writing every spare moment because this verse is eating my brain, and it means a lot that so many of y'all are enjoying it. I really hope you enjoy today's one shot, which is the third part of the series. As always, please comment to let me know someone's reading & enjoying!

There isn’t much worse in the world than Scott and Allison’s Parental Look of Concern ™, and Stiles really feels sorry for Tori and Luke (he’s still not over how cool it is that they’re naming their boy child for him) because they’ll have to deal with it forever. He hates when the look is aimed at him, so he tries to avoid receiving it as much as possible. Sure, he knows it’s actually two looks, but they’ve been together for a decade, since high school, and they even do the same eyebrow arch and disappointed twitch of their lips now, so it’s totally one look shared between them. As soon as Derek and Talia leave the house and Stiles shuts the door, he turns around to see The Look aimed at him.

“Oh, c’mon.” Stiles walks forward and takes his goddaughter from Allison. If he’s holding Tori, they’ll be less likely to hit him. Or so he thinks. Allison punches his arm hard enough to hurt and Scott just shakes his head.

“You’re lucky that they were so reasonable,” Scott tells him. “There’s a lot that we don’t know about traditions and shit like that, Stiles. I can’t believe you just ran off without dealing with it all. It could have been a lot worse.”

“I’m going to invite my parents to pack night tonight,” Allison adds. “They’ve dealt with the Hales before, and they’ll be able to give you advice on how to handle this situation without turning it into a nightmare of pack politics. They respect Talia Hale quite a bit, so that’s got to be a positive thing.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault that the Hales have been so sneaky about coming back and trying to just take everything over like they’re entitled to it,” Stiles points out. “My mind wouldn’t have jumped to that possibility if there’d been full disclosure about everything from the beginning.”

“They _did_ disclose why they’re coming back, and I told them they were welcome here. They haven’t tried to take anything, Stiles, and they aren’t treating this like they’re entitled to anything or they wouldn’t have even requested permission to move back.” Scott shakes his head. “You just choose not to believe them because you’re bored now that everything’s calmed down here. You’re looking for a cause to fight, but the Hales aren’t planning a coup.”

“No, they told you a reason that you’d accept, but it still sounds fishy to me.” Stiles rubs his chin against the top of Tori’s head to make her giggle happily as she keeps patting his chest with her tiny little hands. “We went years without anything about them until Peter showed up after high school graduation, and now they’re taking an interest in rebuilding the family compound when things are finally somewhat peaceful here. It’s suspicious.”

“It _is_ suspicious,” Allison agrees. “I made sure my parents looked into it, and they deem it legit. The Hales have no interest in fighting our pack, and the kids settling here aren’t very political at all. Mom has assured me that it’s safe, and I believe her. Otherwise, I’d be right there on the front lines with you keeping them out of Beacon Hills. It seems the younger children just want to come back home.”

“You never told me Victoria looked into them,” Scott says. “Damn. I think we really need a pack refresher about keeping the alpha in the loop on what’s happening in his own territory. My wife and my second are both running around like they’re in charge, which is more undermining than having a bunch of alphas move in.”

“Sorry, babe, but you keep us around for a reason,” Allison tells him, kissing his cheek. “Stiles is the paranoid ‘kill them all’ voice on your shoulder, and I’m the moderate ‘let’s find out first if they need killed then do it if necessary’ voice. And you, my dear lovely husband, are the angelic voice of keeping them all alive unless they hurt the innocent.”

“Awww. You think I’m the devilish voice? I’m so touched, Aly.” Stiles coos at Tori, “Your mommy loves your uncle Stiles so much. He’s her favorite pack member ever. Yes, he is, and he’s your favorite uncle, too. Not that smelly old Jackson no matter how much he spends on your presents.” He makes pouty lips at her that have her happily talking nonsense.

“No, you’re the idiot voice,” Allison says dryly, taking Tori from him. “Who runs away from mating bites like that’s somehow going to make it all go away. You should have known better, even if you didn’t understand what was going on.”

“I still can’t believe you actually thought Satomi would betray us like that.” Scott snorts. “She freaking loves you for some strange reason, and she knows we are a stronger pack than hers if it came down to a fight. She isn’t a stupid woman or else she wouldn’t still be alive. Stupidity gets you killed in our world.”

“We can stop the whole picking on Stiles thing now, you know?” Stiles rolls his eyes. “I admit that I freaked out and grasped onto the only idea that made sense to me at the time. I obviously knew subconsciously that it was stupid because I chose to run instead of confronting them. I should get points for that.”

“Self-preservation doesn’t earn you points.” Scott walks over and leans in so their foreheads are touching. “They’d have killed you, magic or not, because they really are that strong. I can feel it in my bones just listening to her speak. It’s freaky and weird yet also rather arousing.”

“Kinky bastard,” Stiles mutters, rubbing their foreheads together as he grips Scott’s shoulder. “What about Derek? Is he arousing?”

“For entirely different reasons.” Scott snickers and pokes his ribs, tickling him suddenly. “I know exactly what you were thinking, Stiles. Oh, Derek. You’re so tall and handsome, and your cheekbones are awesome and I wanna marry you and have your wolfy babies and climb you like a tree.”

“Aly, help,” Stiles manages to get out, poking at Scott and wrestling him to the floor. “I don’t sound like that! And no babies. Oh my God, Scotty. Stop tickling me, you jerk.”

“I married a child,” Allison mutters, shaking her head as she steps over them. “I’m taking Tori to the grocery store with me. Stiles, go home and clean your house. We’ve got a pack meeting tonight, and your hubby and mother-in-law will be visiting soon.”

“He’s not my hubby!” Stiles manages to get a knee pressed against Scott’s stomach, laughing as his ribs are tickled hard. “Buy food for tonight. My snack cabinet is empty after the last meeting.”

Allison leaves, and Scott eventually stops tickling him. He grins at Stiles and grips the back of his neck as they sit on the floor trying to catch their breath. “Are you really okay will all this?”

“Hell no,” Stiles says honestly, his smile wry as he looks at Scott. “It’s like I have no choice at all, and you know how I get when I can’t control my life.”

“I know.” Scott kisses his forehead. “This isn’t like that, though. You’re not being forced to do something you don’t want to do. If I really thought you were against this, I’d have backed you, Hales or no Hales. I’m a True Alpha, buddy. That comes with a few perks, one of which is getting away with disobeying the head alpha if there’s a just cause.”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “I’m not going to be so stubborn that I start a pack war over some mating bullshit. I think the compromise is alright. I don’t mind going on a few dates with a good-looking guy to prove that we aren’t compatible in a stable marriage kind of way. Hot sex is just an added benefit.”

Scott pulls Stiles into a hug, scenting him even though it’s likely Stiles will never _not_ smell a little bit like Derek now. “You like him,” Scott murmurs, rubbing their cheeks together. “You might be squawking about the antiquated custom or soulmate mythology thing, but I can tell when you’re interested in someone.”

“If his name wasn’t Hale, I’d be all over that without a second’s thought,” he admits, laughing softly. “I’m obvious, huh?”

“Not at all. I’ve just know you for twenty years, so I recognize your tells. I’d have known even if he wasn’t a hot asshole who argues back at you the way that always gets you hot. Besides, the chemistry was so evident that no one could miss that.” Scott kisses his cheek. “You really should get home and take care of business. I’ll let the pack know that tonight’s meeting is pretty important so most of them will show up.”

“Try to talk Aly out of inviting her parents, okay?” Stiles makes a face. “I don’t want to deal with Victoria’s judgmental gaze or Chris’ tense concern. I’m just glad Dad has to work tonight. I’ve got to figure this whole thing out before telling him anything. I think if he hears the word marriage, he isn’t going to really understand.”

“I’ll try to convince her. I know it’s been weird since the whole indecent proposal thing that Christmas anyway. You know, maybe we can just tell the pack that Derek Hale has requested permission to court you?” Scott nudges him. “Stop snickering. It’s a silly word, but it’s traditional. We can leave the whole mating thing out of it for now until you two have a chance to see if a real relationship develops.”

“Aly’s right. I’m a bad influence.” Stiles smiles as he pulls away from Scott. “I’m not going to force you to bend the truth because of my rather hasty decision to let a strange man bite me. I’ll probably tell Dad tomorrow, hopefully before he hears the news from anyone else, and we’ll be completely honest about the whole dating thing to see if we eventually develop feelings or call it a bust. From how it sounds, Derek and his pack will be around quite a bit in the upcoming months, so we need our pack aware of the truth of the situation. I’m ready to deal with the ribbing from everyone for being careless.”

“I’m proud of you for facing it head on,” Scott tells him. “I know how important it is to you to maintain control of your life, so I understand that this must be driving you crazy right now, but you’re handling it with a lot of maturity.”

“God, when did we reach a point where you’re the one lecturing me about maturity?” Stiles stands up and scratches the bite on his neck. “I don’t know if I approve of this growing up and getting older thing.”

“It sucks sometimes, but, other times, it’s totally worth it.” Scott grins as he gets to his feet. “On a more serious note, you need to let go of this Hale vendetta thing because they really haven’t done anything to warrant it. If you keep that silly thing in your head, it’s not going to be fair to Derek, and I could hear the guy. He’s serious about you being his mate, and I don’t think he’s going to just give up because you make it difficult.”

“They completely ignored this area during all the shit we dealt with. So, you’re right, they haven’t done anything, but they damn well should have.” Stiles makes a face. “We’ve got to agree to disagree on this one, buddy. Once I get some answers to my questions that satisfy me, I’ll let it go. Promise.”

“Like you promised to avoid alphas at the ball?” Scott arches a brow. “And, you know, we didn’t need them. Well, we could have used them, but we survived as a pack and got stronger due to everything we experienced together, so I’m not really seeing any reason to dwell on something that might have made things a lot worse. Even if we’d had Hales here, everything could have still happened just like it did.”

“But it might not have.” Stiles looks at Scott and frowns. “It might have made all the difference.”

Scott just looks at him. “Having a Hale here probably wouldn’t have prevented you from getting possessed, Stiles. It wouldn’t have made a difference when the nogitsune wanted a host,” he says gently. “It wouldn’t have helped us live through all that shit without getting blood on our hands at some point. I know it’s been rough, especially on me and you, but we can’t blame them for not being here.”

“I don’t really blame them. I mean, we didn’t even know we could contact them until Creepy Pete came to town,” he mutters. “I just don’t like that they aren’t involved in anything for years then suddenly want to come back because it’s suspicious, even if you take it at face value.”

“Sometimes things happen that don’t actually have ulterior motives.” Scott grins at him. “Now get your clothes off my bedroom floor and go home. Your mate is going to be there sooner than you probably expect because I think he likes you, too, and I can’t see him staying away too long, even if his mom tries to make him.”

“Yeah, yeah. You just want me gone so you can enjoy the quiet house while Aly and Tori are out.” Stiles punches his arm before leaning in for a hug. “You’re going to have to walk me onto the porch, you know? I want to give Mrs. Wilson something to gossip about.” He waggles his eyebrows before running upstairs to get his clothes.

Scott _does_ follow him outside and they lean into each other in a very deliberate way that would set Mrs. Wilson’s tag wagging. Stiles is still chuckling when he gets in the Jeep and heads out. He’s halfway to his house when he makes a decision that changes his route. Since Dad’s working tonight and can’t attend the meeting, Stiles figures it’s better to go see him now instead of waiting for tomorrow, after all. The last thing he needs is for Dad to hear about this from someone else. After a quick stop at Ruby’s for a greasy special, he heads to his childhood home. Natalie’s car is gone, which means she did have her women’s club meeting this morning like he thought, and Dad’s car is there.

“Dad, I hope you’re hungry,” he calls out as he walks into the house.

His dad is sitting on the sofa watching some news channel that he immediately turns off when Stiles enters the room. “I smell bacon.” Dad frowns at him. “What’d you do this time?”

“What? I can’t bring my favorite dad in the whole wide world a good breakfast?” Stiles hands him the bag with a big grin. “You deserve an unhealthy treat occasionally. But I’m checking the cabinets before I leave to make sure Natalie isn’t hiding Oreos for you.”

“ _One time_ , Stiles. I had contraband cookies one freaking time, years ago, and you don’t let us forget it,” Dad mutters. “And I’m your only dad, so I’d better be your damn favorite.” He opens the bag and pulls out the bacon and egg sandwich. “Now, quit stalling, kid. Why are you buttering me up with greasy forbidden food?”

“I’m not buttering you up.” Stiles knows it’s pointless to try lying to his dad. While he might be able to get away with it, they promised years ago to be totally honest with each other. “I knew you couldn’t make the meeting tonight, and I didn’t want you finding out via the pack gossip vine, so I thought I’d be an actual real live adult and come fill you in.”

“Why am I getting a sense of foreboding here?” Dad stops chewing and stares at him. “Fill me in about what? And, hey, weren’t you supposed to be in San Francisco this morning? That’s why you requested the weekend off? Some hoity toity party with supernatural things?”

“The masquerade,” Stiles says. “Yes, I actually went last night but drove home overnight. I spent the night with Scott and Allison.”

“You came home early then.” Dad arches a brow. “So something happened at this ball to change your plans.”

“There’s really no easy way to explain it.” Stiles shrugs. “I had sex with a stranger who turned out to be Derek Hale, of the Hale Pack, and there might have been a mate bite somewhere in there that follows some archaic tradition that’s really rare. And he and his mom might have followed me back here and confronted me at Scott and Aly’s about the whole thing because I, uh, thought they were lying and just trying to neutralize a potential enemy. Haha. Funny, huh? Right. Anyway. So now I’ve committed to dating him for 106 days starting tomorrow to see if we fall in love or else we get to reject this soulmate bullshit.”

“You’re mated to a Hale?” Dad actually seems to have followed his burst of rambling words, thank God, because he isn’t sure he could try explaining it any better. “Derek? Tall kid, dark hair, ears poke out a little, bunny teeth?” Dad asks, bringing two fingers up to imitate the teeth. “I remember him during that nasty fire business when you were a kid. Looked like the weight of the world was on his scrawny shoulders that day.”

Stiles smiles slightly. “He was scrawny, huh? That changed then. He’s built now. Like _really_ built. I didn’t notice the ears. His whole everything is pretty distracting. He’s a total eleven plus on a scale from one to ten.”

“I’m trying to eat,” Dad deadpans. “No sex talk before noon. Let me enjoy my greasy bribe right now while you tell me what exactly mating is. I’d rather not have to call Chris to find out.”

“I don’t really know much about it,” he admits reluctantly. His dad looks surprised that he’s actually acknowledging there’s something he isn’t an expert at, which is pretty shocking because Stiles hates not knowing stuff. “Hey, don’t give me that look. I spent my time researching how to defeat any number of terrible creatures, not studying up on lovey dovey nonsense.”

“Nonsense, huh?” Dad snorts. “You said you’re mated with this guy but you two are going to date so you can fall in love? But lovey dovey is nonsense?”

“Stop trying to analyze me, old man, or that second sandwich is mine.” Stiles sticks his tongue out at his dad. “I don’t care about souls or destiny. I want a strong love like you and mom had, or like Scott and Aly, or even like Victoria and Chris. Sex can only take you so far, and I’m not stupid enough to agree to a relationship that isn’t fulfilling or giving me what I deserve.”

“You’ve got too much love to give to ever have a loveless relationship,” Dad agrees before he looks concerned. “This Derek. He’s not forcing anything, is he? Do I need to get my shotgun? I know Talia, even if it’s been fifteen year. So I can interfere if I need to, just give me the word.”

“Thanks, but I think we’ve reached a fair agreement for all parties concerned.” Stiles smiles. “So keep your guns locked up for now.”

Dad nods. “Alright, but you tell me if anything changes. Also, I’ll be talking to Natalie about this whole dating thing, so expect an invite to dinner for you and your young man soon.”

“He’s not my young man. He’s got to be at least thirty, and he isn’t mine. As for dinner, just make sure she doesn’t invite Lydia and Jackson, too, because that might be too much to throw at Derek all at once.” Stiles loves Lydia dearly, in a platonic and appropriate for step-siblings way, but she’s likely to scrutinize Derek to the point where he decides Stiles isn’t worth the effort, especially with Jackson added to the mix. Not that Stiles cares if Derek gives up on him, he reminds himself. That’s what he wants because soulmates aren’t real.

“If your boy can’t handle a meal with your stepsister, he isn’t going to last a day with you, son,” Dad tells him. “The two of you together will be a true test.”

“He got growly with Scott earlier. About the scenting and touching thing.” Stiles smiles slightly. “I don’t think his pack is as tactile as we are, except maybe only the family? I don’t know. He’s going to have to get used to it, for at least the next 106 days or until he gives up.”

“The Derek Hale I remember was a bright kid. He’s not going to give up on something as special as you,” Dad says confidently.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re my dad so you have to think I’m a prize.” Stiles gets up and leans down to kiss his dad’s cheek. “Sorry to stop in and run, but I’ve got company dropping by, and I still haven’t cleaned up from Thursday night’s pack night.”

“You’re welcome to drop in with bacon sandwiches from Ruby’s any time you want, son.” Dad looks at him. “You keep me posted on how this dating thing with the Hale boy goes, alright?”

“Sure thing.” Stiles nods. “Give Natalie my love and tell her no more cookies. I see crumbs on the coffee table, so I’m onto you old man.”

Stiles leaves with his dad grumbling in between bites of his bacon sandwich. After a quick stop at the store to buy Windex and Pine-Sol, which turns into a much longer shopping trip with a cart half full of cleaning supplies and food to restock his fridge, he finally heads home. When he pulls into his driveway, he’s surprised to see Derek Hale sitting on his porch waiting for him.

“What are you doing here?” he asks when he gets out of the Jeep. “Your mom said you’d give me a few hours.”

Derek doesn’t answer. He just stalks across the yard, cups Stiles’ face in his large hands, and kisses him with intent. Stiles feels like he’s been shocked, but in a good way, and he opens his mouth to Derek, not even fighting him this time because he hasn’t realized how much he needs to be kissed right now. He can feel Roscoe pressed against his back as Derek deepens the kiss, their tongues licking and stroking as a firm thigh moves between his legs. His gasp from the sudden friction and pressure is captured by Derek’s mouth. When they finally break apart, panting for air, he’s lazily grinding against Derek’s leg and thanking every deity he’s aware of that his nearest neighbor is over a mile away.

“I wanted to do that, so I came to find you,” Derek says with a slightly smug smile. “Besides, Mom ran into people she knew from before, so I escaped before I was stuck for hours. Where have you been?” He rubs his beard against Stiles jaw. “Damn, you reek of McCall.”

“I stopped by to see my dad to let him know I had a wolfy suitor. He remembers you, by the way. Scrawny kid with cute little bunny teeth,” he teases, smirking himself when Derek raises his head to glare at him even as the tops of his ear flush red. “I also had to stop by the store. This is my first day off in a while, so my kitchen is running low.”

“Who’s your dad?” Derek blinks suddenly. “I just realized that I don’t even know your last name.”

“Stilinski. My dad’s John Stilinski. He’s the sheriff now, but he was a deputy when you lived here before.” Stiles moves his hips just enough to get Derek’s attention.

“Stilinski.” Derek suddenly takes a step back and stares at him. “Claudia Stilinski was your mom, wasn’t she?”

“Yes.” Stiles arches a brow. “She passed away when I was a kid, though. My dad remarried a few years ago, to Natalie Martin.”

“Your mom was my English teacher in middle school,” Derek says quietly. “She was one of my favorites. I was sorry to hear about her dying.”

“Wow. Small world.” Stiles licks his lips. “Does that make you less interested in defiling her son now? Because, if not, I don’t have any neighbors around, and I’d love to finish what you just started.”

Derek’s smile is downright wicked and it _does things_ to Stiles. “You have groceries to put away and a house to clean. Maybe after that, I’ll let you suck my cock. If you’re a good boy, that is.”

“Well, that’s not likely to happen,” Stiles scoffs as he adjusts himself, already half-hard from the kissing and grinding. “I’m rarely accused of being a good boy. Since you refuse to sex me up right now, you can put those muscles to work by carrying in my groceries.”

“You do realize that there’s a hole in your roof in the front corner, don’t you?” Derek asks as he begins getting the grocery bags out of the Jeep, not even protesting at being told what to do. Stiles could get used to having muscles around to carry stuff, but he’s not going to let himself get used to it because bad Stiles. It’s just temporary. In 106 days, it’ll be done. If not sooner.

“Yeah, it’s over one of the spare bedrooms, so I put up a tarp and covered it as well as I can right now. Roofs costs a damn fortune, and there’s been so much wrong with this house that I had to prioritize.” Stiles shrugs. “I got it so cheap because of all the work needing done, but it’s a perfect pack house, and I like living out here closer to nature.”

“My family used to live a few miles away. The preserve is peaceful,” Derek agrees before he smiles slightly. “I’ll get the roof fixed. My mate can’t live somewhere with a huge hole in his house. Anyway, there’s no way my mom is going to see that and just ignore it.”

“You aren’t going to get my roof fixed.” Stiles rolls his eyes. “My house, my rules. I pay for the repairs, and the pack and I do maintenance as well as we can.”

“Consider it a rent payment for the time I’m living here then,” Derek suggests. “If that makes you feel less morally offended. There’s going to be a new roof on this place by the end of next week regardless, so you can either accept it, choosing to fight a different battle that I’m sure we’ll have at some point, or you can try arguing and I’ll still get a roof put on.”

Stiles is seething when they get to his kitchen. He puts away the perishables before he turns to face Derek. “Let’s get one major thing straight, Derek. I do _not_ like being controlled. I make my own choices, and there’s no reason for us to even attempt this dating farce if you aren’t going to let me do so.”

Derek crosses his arms, an action that causes his Henley to pull snugly across his chest and somehow makes his biceps look even larger. Stiles forces his eyes away from that sight and focuses on his face. “You’re my mate, Stiles. Whether you want to acknowledge it or not, it’s true. I’m supposed to take care of you and provide you with adequate shelter, amongst a bunch of other stuff. I can’t just let you live in a house with a huge hole in the roof because you’re too proud to accept my help.”

“I’ll pay for half of it,” Stiles says tightly, knowing it’s ridiculous to argue about fixing something he needs to get fixed anyway. It isn’t letting Derek win because Stiles isn’t one to just admit defeat even when he’s wrong. “And, eventually, I’ll repay you for the rest.”

“You’re so infuriating,” Derek growls, eyes flashing red before he slowly nods. “Fine. You can pay for half, but there’s no repayment if you eventually stop fighting this connection between us and we perform an official ceremony with my family.”

Stiles nods. “It’s a deal.” He suddenly frowns. “Official ceremony? What?”

“Of course. We might be natural mates, but it’s still customary to have a mating ceremony, a wedding ceremony for our kind, so we’ll eventually have one when you accept that we’re fated to be together.” Derek shrugs. “And don’t start with the destiny is bullshit thing. You can have your beliefs, and I’ll have mine. Mom and I had a nice talk after we left McCall’s, and I realize that building a lasting relationship with love as the foundation is important for both of us. I’m fully committed to wooing you, as you so quaintly put it, but I’m also not going to constantly fight my instincts because you want to argue with me just to argue.”

“I don’t enjoy arguing,” Stiles denies. “You’re just a bossy asshole who forgets I’m not one of your pack, so I don’t have to listen to you or do what you want.”

“Lie.” Derek smirks. “You enjoy arguing. Your face flushes and the scent of arousal always thickens whenever you’re poking at me trying to get me angry.”

“Yeah, well, you seem to enjoy it, too.” Weak comeback. Totally weak, but Stiles blames lack of oxygen to the brain when confronted by the sexy man in front of him. He stares at Derek’s mouth before he forces himself to look away. “I need to clean. You can help so you’re making yourself useful.”

“Talk about bossy assholes.” Derek just looks smug when Stiles glares at him. “By the way, do you ever plan to change out of that tux? Don’t get me wrong. You look amazing in those pants, but it’s pretty formal for cleaning the house.”

Stiles looks down and realizes he is, actually, still wearing the tux from last night. “No, I’m going to go change right now. You can start cleaning. And stop making those disgusted faces when you sniff the air. My pack is the most important thing in my life. Love me, love my pack.”

“Hmph.” Derek follows him into the living room and actually does start cleaning up. The pack had a Cards against Humanity pizza night on Thursday evening, and Stiles had to work an early shift at the station Friday so he could get off early to go to San Francisco, so he hasn’t a chance to clean up everything yet. He did the worst of it, though, so it won’t take that long.

He goes upstairs to his bedroom and strips off the tux, hanging it up so he can take it by the dry cleaners Monday. After changing his underwear, he gets an old pair of sweats and a t-shirt out of the dresser. His lips curve into a slight smile as he chooses a Batman shirt, like he can resist after last night? Taking the clothes to the bathroom, he brushes his teeth and tries to get his hair into some kind of style that even remotely looks decent. It doesn’t really work, just looks like bedhead, and he doesn’t feel like showering just to pretty himself up for Derek.

When he walks back into his room, he stops and arches a brow. “You look pretty comfy,” he drawls, moving his gaze along the length of Derek’s body that’s reclined on his bed. “What happened to cleaning?”

“All done. It’s _amazing_ how productive I can be when there’s a reward waiting for me.” Derek moves his hand down his chest towards the bulge in his jeans. “Batman? Really?”

“Sorry, Clark. Not a huge superman fan.” Stiles walks to his bed and kneels at the end, staring at Derek’s fingers as they teasingly brush over his bulge. “Looks like you’ve got a little problem there.”

“There’s nothing little about it,” Derek promises with a wicked smile. “Why don’t you crawl up here and help me out with it?”

“Let me see it first.” Stiles licks his lips and begins to crawl up the bed between Derek’s long legs. Derek unfastens his jeans and arches his back just enough to push his jeans and underwear to his thighs. His dick is half-hard, just as big as Stiles thought it was last night when he’d been stroking it. “Is that all for me?”

“Every last inch of it.” Derek smirks as he strokes it, thumb rubbing the head as he points it towards Stiles. “I can’t wait to see those lips wrapped around my cock.”

“I should make you wait,” he murmurs, rubbing Derek’s thighs and feeling the hard muscle beneath his jeans. “Make you beg me for it. And you _would_ beg, Derek. You’d beg so prettily.”

“Even you aren’t that much of a cruel asshole,” Derek points out, his tone slightly hesitant because they don’t really know each other well enough to make such judgements. “Besides, if you did that, I’d have to get payback, and then you’d be the one begging.”

He leans down to lick a stripe up his dick from where his fingers grip the base to the head, his tongue licking at the flap of skin there. “I don’t know. I can be pretty mean sometimes,” he admits, catching Derek’s gaze before he places open mouthed kisses along the sides of his dick.

“So can I,” Derek admits, tangling his fingers in Stiles’ hair and tugging. “My mom’s going to be here any time now, so it’s not really the best time for teasing.”

“But I like teasing you.” Stiles pouts, deliberately thrusting out his bottom lip as he replaces Derek’s hand around his dick with his own. “I want to hear the big bad alpha beg.”

“Just remember, payback, asshole,” Derek mutters, shifting his hips as he tries fucking himself into Stiles’ fist. He tries moving Stiles’ head closer, angling for his mouth, but Stiles isn’t giving in that easy. Sure, he wants Derek’s gorgeous dick in his mouth, but he isn’t easy.

“I look forward to it.” Stiles winks as he strokes Derek’s dick. “Now, beg for me.”

“No.” Derek moves so fast that Stiles doesn’t even have time to try defending himself. He’s pinned to the bed within two heartbeats, his sweats and underwear shoved down, his dick rubbing against Derek’s. Derek kisses him, messy and wet and rough as they grind against each other. “You might think you’re all powerful, but you’ve met your match, Stiles,” Derek whispers against his ear, angling Stiles so that they’re both getting friction where they need it most. “I’m going to make you come screaming my name.”

“Bastard,” he moans, bucking up as the angle changes slightly. He tugs Derek’s shirt up, scratching his back and gripping his ass cheeks to pull him in even closer. Derek’s ass is just as firm and toned as he expects, and he squeezes it hard enough that it would have left bruises if Derek weren’t a werewolf. While he’s fondling Derek’s ass, his neck is getting molested. Licks and nips and sucks until it’s damp with spit and tingling from the shallow bites that Derek’s making.

Derek chuckles, husky and smug, as he reaches between them to grip both their dicks in his hand. He squeezes just enough to make it tight, to make it so fucking good that Stiles can’t help bucking up for more. Derek’s dick is brushing against his every time Stiles thrusts up, his fingers sliding against the other side, and the sensations are amazing. “Are you going to come for me, Stiles?” Derek licks at his ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth. “I want to feel you spill on my fingers then I’m going to lick them clean.”

“Oh fuck.” Stiles starts moving his hips erratically, seeking relief from the tension building inside. When Derek mouths at the bite on his neck, those pulses of energy spread throughout Stiles, and it’s over before it hardly begins. He grunts as he comes, dick jerking as his come shoots between them, getting on their shirts and Derek’s fingers. Derek’s still hard, the smug jerk, and he’s moving almost languidly against Stiles’ softening dick. Stiles shoves him off, giving him a warning look when he sees the smug expression on Derek’s face. “Say a word and I’ll stop.”

“A word,” Derek taunts, settling onto his ass and jerking his dick as he watches Stiles shift on the mattress and move between his legs.

“Such an asshole,” Stiles points out right before he sucks Derek’s dick all the way down, his nose brushing against pubes. Derek whines, which totally makes it worth testing his gag reflex, and he starts to suck with the focus of making Derek beg. Fuck, he loves sucking dick. Loves the power that comes with it, when his partner is weak and begging and wanting nothing more than to come. Derek’s dick is one of the largest he’s ever been with, but it isn’t porn star huge, thank God. There’s such a thing as too big. Stiles’ is thick enough that he’s had a few comments about it, all favorable, but he figures that might be a different story if he also had a larger than average length to go with it.

“Stiles,” Derek says in a broken gasp, holding his head as he bucks his hips up to get more of his dick into Stiles’ mouth. There’s no way that Stiles can keep taking him that deep, he’s only human, after all, and not some kind of sex god, so he has to pull up to rest his jaw eventually. He sucks on the head, swirling his tongue and lapping at pre-come, using his fingers to jerk Derek’s dick as he looks up to watch his face. In the alcove last night, it had been just dark enough that his view hadn’t been great, and they’d had the whole biting thing when Derek came, anyway. This time, he wants to see Derek’s expression when his orgasm hits.

It doesn’t take much longer. Derek is thrusting up into his fist, making soft noises that start getting louder, more intense, a flash of red eyes, then he’s coming. Stiles swallows as the seed spills into his mouth, milking him with his fist, watching as his face twists with pleasure and his body writhes on Stiles’ bed. When his dick is spent, Stiles lets it pop out of his mouth before he crawls up him, lying against him as he kisses him. Derek kisses him back, sucking on his tongue and licking into his mouth. By the time they finally stop kissing, they’re a bit of a mess, and Stiles is on bottom with Derek on top of him. Stiles just grins as he hooks his leg around Derek’s, rubbing his heel against his calf.

“What?” Derek asks, nuzzling his neck and huffing out a puff of warm breath against the bite he’s licking. “You smell happy and sated.”

“I am.” Stiles can’t deny it. If mating was only based on sexual chemistry, he and Derek would be set for life. “I like the feel of you against me.”

“Good, because I don’t plan on going anywhere,” Derek murmurs, raising his head to look down at Stiles. “Isn’t it going to be weird to date when we’re already fucking?”

“Why would it?” Stiles rubs his thumb over Derek’s lower lip. “Plenty of couples date even after they’re married or long-term monogamous. If anything, it’ll be easier because there won’t be any pressure or wondering if you’re going to get laid at the end of the night. Unless you piss me off, that’ll be a yes.”

“Or if you piss me off. I can withhold, too, you know?” Derek nips at his finger before he suddenly raises his head and listens. Groaning, he rolls of Stiles. “My mother is here. And we smell like sex and you look so fucked out she’s totally going to know what we’ve been doing.”

“I need to change my shirt if she’s here. This one got sticky and wet.” Stiles pulls the Batman t-shirt over his head as he scrambles off the bed. Pulling up his sweat pants, he grabs a clean shirt, this one Captain America, and pulls it on. “I’d offer you a shirt, but I’m not sure I have anything that would fit you. Oh, wait, I think Danny left something over here a couple of weeks ago, and he’s built like you. It’s been washed, so there won’t be any pack smells that make you wrinkle your nose.”

Derek pulls his shirt over his head, giving Stiles his first look at his naked torso. Wow. He’s even more built than Stiles expects, all muscular and hairy in the right places and his abs might even be a damn twelve pack. He’s smirking when Stiles finally raises his gaze. “See something you like?” he asks, deliberately flexing a bicep as he wads up his Henley and throws it on the bed by Stiles’ t-shirt.

“I’ve seen better.” Stiles totally lies because, fuck, he must have done something great in a past life to end up mated with this dude. Well, physically, at least, since they don’t even know each other hardly at all for him to know if the rest of him matches the beauty on the outside. “Hurry up. We don’t need your mom catching us like this.”

“She’s going to be able to smell it anyway.” Derek shrugs. “We’re mates. It’s to be expected. Still, I’d rather her not realize I have such little self-control around you.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere.” Stiles leers before rushing off downstairs to the pack’s Cuddle Room™, which is really the second large family slash living area that is dominated by two California kings and is where the pack likes to cuddle or take naps. All of them with bedrooms large enough have a king size bed for overnight pack sleepovers and such, but the Cuddle Room is for all the pack to get together at once. It’s one of Stiles’ favorite rooms because he’s a snuggle whore. Danny’s shirt is folded up on top of the table by the left bed, and he grabs it, turning around to find Derek right there looking at the beds.

“Do I even want to ask?” He arches a brow and sniffs the air. “Pack but not sex. Alright then.”

“What? Of course there’s no sex. We’re tactile but not hosting orgies, regardless of what Mrs. Wilson likes to say.” Stiles rolls his eyes and pushes the shirt against Derek’s chest. “Now get dressed. Your mom’s waiting on us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [here](inell.tumblr.com)! I don't bite :D
> 
> Also, I do have another part (or several) in mind for this series. If you'd like to read more, let me know!


End file.
